Opposites Attract
by bladespark
Summary: Link fully expected to defeat his shadow. But he didn't expect his shadow to thank him for doing so... Yet anther take on the possible relationship between Link and Dark Link. Mature for M/F sexual content.


_Author's note: This is a very silly little one-shot. :D I woke up this morning with a cracked idea, I think I might have even dreamed it, and this is what resulted. If you are looking for yaoi you won't find it here, but this story is somewhat mature. Though I did try to be as tasteful as possible. :) And as apparently some people are still assuming that I really wanted to write hardcore porn and only toned it down to pass the site's rules, that really couldn't be further from the truth. I wrote exactly what I wanted to write. If I'd wanted to write porn, I would have written that and just not posted it.  
_

_I'm running out of things to call various versions of Dark Link in order to tell them apart! I've already used "Dark" and "Shadow," and now "Nil." (I don't like the "Knil" spelling, it's just weird. Even if it's technically more correct.) If I ever get another Dark Link story idea I dunno what I'll call him._

_Anyway, if you enjoyed this don't forget to leave a review when you're done!  
_

* * *

Opposites Attract.

By S. Park

Link's shadow snarled at him. The expression would have been hard to see, black teeth against black skin, except that the shadow's face was bare inches away. Their blades were locked together at the hilts, and for a moment they struggled back and forth with aggressive intimacy. Then Link threw the shadow back and it fell in the shallow water with a splash.

The thing was on its feet again almost instantly, and steel rang against steel as it flung itself at him. He was panting hard, this battle was one of the most difficult he'd encountered so far. The shadow matched his every move. He would have to try something slightly less straightforward.

With a shout he called magic to him and spun around, power arcing out from his sword. The wave of force struck the shadow, and it let out a cry. Its blade still met his as he circled back around to it, but its fingers had loosened and the sword flew from its grasp.

The shadow stepped back.

"You win," it said, dropping its shield into the water with a splash. And Link heard the distinctive sound of the door it had guarded opening. "Thank you," added the Shadow.

"What?" Link had begun to head for the door, but at that he turned back and stared.

The shadow laughed, a high, delighted sound, and something about it was changing as it did. Color was leaching slowly into it, lightening it. Its skin took on a normal hue and its clothing was no longer perfectly, uniform black; though the fabric was still dark, it was a natural color and not the flat black of a shadow. Its eyes were still red, but they were no longer solid, glowing blanks, they were normal eyes, no redder than any Sheikah's. It grinned at him, and this time the teeth were a flash of white. Link, staring wide-eyed, couldn't help but notice that it-he?- had fangs.

"You've freed me. I was bound to defeat you or be defeated by you. I assumed it would be the death of one of us, but the magic that bound me was in the sword I was cursed with, and by disarming me you've both defeated me and set me free." The voice was like Link's voice and yet... different. It was pitched a little higher. And that wasn't the only difference. Now that the other's face wasn't a black shadow, Link could see that it was subtly different from what he saw in a mirror. The chin a little more pointed, the brows a little finer. It was still his face, almost, but not quite.

"Let me thank you properly," said the shadow. It stepped closer to Link, smiling. Link took an uncertain half step back. Just a minute ago this... person had been trying to kill him. The shadow stepped closer, almost touching, hands going out to slide up Link's chest. Then the shadow's lips were against his. They were insistent, demanding, and Link didn't know how to react. He stood stiffly as the shadow's body pressed against him. It as hard and yet soft, muscled as his own was, but yielding in a way his wasn't. With a shock almost as great as the kiss itself had been he realized that his shadow was not male. Quite definitely not male.

"W-what... who are you?" he asked when the shadow released him from the kiss.

"I'm your opposite," murmured the shadow in husky tones. "You can call me Nil, if you need a name."

"But you... you're..."

Nil laughed. "I'm female, yes. And you're male. Very convenient, that."

"How...?"

"Opposites, Link. In more ways than one. But opposites can be complimentary. Sometimes opposites... fit together, do they not?"

Link blushed furiously. "I... uh..."

Nil kissed him again. Her arms went around him, her body pressing insistently against his. He continued to resist stiffly for a moment, but he couldn't deny the heat she kindled in him, and soon his arms came up around her and he kissed back with hesitant passion.

After some time Nil broke off the kiss and whispered breathlessly in Link's ear, "You're learning." She nipped at his ear and he felt the pricking touch of her fangs.

"Ah! Wh-what are you doing?"

"Thanking you," murmured Nil, "properly."

"I don't think biting is the way to thank somebody."

She nipped him again, nibbling up towards the pointed tip of one ear. "You don't like it?"

Link shivered, a jolt of pleasure going through him. He'd never felt such attentions before and the touch of Nil's teeth made it hard to think. "Uh..."

She moved back down, and started to nuzzle and nip at the side of his neck. He couldn't help himself, he let out a low moan. She chuckled. "That sounded like 'You're welcome, Nil' to me." Her hands ran down his back, over his chest, caressing him everywhere she could reach, and next thing he knew she had unbuckled his baldric and was slipping it off of him. He felt a moment of alarm as his sword and shield fell into the water, but she made no move to attack him now that he was unarmed, she just kept kissing him.

Her hands kept running over him as well, and he ventured to let his own hands explore a little, sliding them down her back and over her hips, feeling her curves beneath the concealing fabric of her tunic.

She stopped kissing and just looked at him for a long moment, her deep red eyes meeting his soft blue ones. He noticed that she was just barely shorter than he. He hadn't been able to tell while they'd been fighting, but with her pressed against him it was obvious. "Come here," she said, and stepped back. She held out her hand to him, and he took it with only a moment's hesitation.

Nil led him to the islet that stood in the center of the seemingly endless water. There she pulled him down to lie beside her and kissed him again. Now her hands slid up under his tunic, seeking his bare skin. Her touch was warm, and her hands seemed to leave tingling trails behind them as she moved them. She pushed his tunic and undershirt up, until they was awkwardly bunched up around his armpits, and he sat up and pulled them off to get them out of the way. Nil made an approving sound and ran her hands up his bare chest. A moment later she ducked her head and tongued at his nipple. It felt amazing. She slid down lower, and Link found himself panting, feeling a strange excitement. He had no idea what she was doing, but he knew that he liked it.

So he didn't protest when she started undoing his breeches. And what she did after that made him incapable of protesting anything at all.

* * *

When she was done she lifted her head and smiled at him. He could only lie back and stare at the misty ceiling above. He had no idea what to think about what she'd done to him. It had felt good, like nothing else he'd ever experienced before. The feeling lingered and he was having a hard time gathering his thoughts.

"Was that an adequate thank you?" asked Nil. He could hear the satisfied smirk in her voice.

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her. "I think so, yes. But how did you... I mean... I have no idea what you were doing. How did you know how to...?"

"Opposites, remember? You're innocent. I'm not."

"That doesn't make any sense." Link's brow furrowed. "I mean... you're my shadow, right? How could you have experience that I don't?"

She looked away from him. "Ganondorf is how. My _master._" She spat the word. "But I'm free from him now."

"Did he... " Link stopped, not sure how to frame the question, not really sure he wanted an answer even if he did know what to ask.

"He probably did, whatever you're thinking of. He created me when you first met his own shadow creature, in the Forest Temple. The months since then I have... learned from him often."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be! It's not your fault."

"But he made you, and did... those things to you, because of me."

"What, you think you shouldn't be fighting him, just because of that? Don't be an idiot." She scowled. "I'm not a hero like you but even I know that bringing that bastard down is more important than any one person's welfare. Anyway, I'm free now. I can do what I like. I didn't thank you because of anything to do with that pig, I assure you. It was all my idea."

"I... I see. But I still... it's not right." Link tried to frame what he felt in words. "You shouldn't have to suffer because of me. It's not fair. And you didn't need to thank me for setting you free, if it's my fault you were enslaved in the first place."

"Are you complaining about my thanks?"

"Uh..." Link blushed. "No. Just..." He looked at her, still clothed, sitting next to him on the sandy ground of the little island. "Just I think that maybe I should say 'you're welcome' in return," he said with a sudden smile.

"Oh?"

"Yes." He sat up and pulled her against him, and kissed her. He knew he had no clue what he was doing, but he could try and follow her example, and hopefully that would be good enough. She kissed back with enthusiasm, so he knew she had no objections.

He broke off the kiss and started to take off her baldric. She let the empty sheath fall willingly, and helped him remove the tunic beneath as well. He paused and kissed her again, holding her body to his. The softness of her breasts was more evident now that they were only covered by a thin undershirt, and the feeling was very pleasant. He lifted one hand and cupped one, and she made a little sound of pleasure as he kneaded it gently.

Link slid his hands under her shirt and caressed her directly. She made another soft sound that seemed like encouragement so he continued. Nil pulled her under shirt off too, showing that she was broad-shouldered and muscular, which was not surprising. She'd swung her sword with as much ease as he, but she was also somewhat more slender, somewhat softer. He cupped both breasts now, squeezing gently, and then ducked his head, as she'd done earlier, and tried lapping at one nipple. The moan she let out surprised him a little, but he took it as a good sign and continued his attentions, licking and sucking gently.

After a moment she twisted her fingers through his hair and pulled him up to kiss him again. He didn't resist, kissing her with increasing confidence. He pressed her back to lie on the ground, and broke off from the kiss to nibble her ear. She let out a little moan as he nipped carefully. He didn't have fangs like she did, but obviously what he did have was sufficient to excite her.

Her arms were around him, tracing up and down his back, encouraging and egging him on. He nuzzled down the side of her neck and then returned to her breasts, making sure each one got equal attention. Then, feeling nervous but wanting to please her as much as she'd pleased him, he slid lower, trailing a line of kisses down her stomach. He felt her tense as he reached the waistband of her breeches, and he lifted his head to look up at her.

"Do you want me to...?"

"Yes," was her eager, unhesitating reply.

He undid the laces and slipped the breeches down. He traced his fingers over her, gently exploring. "I don't know what I'm doing, Nil..."

"Y-you're doing fine," she said, then moaned as his hand touched a particularly sensitive spot. He lingered there, trying to do what he could to please her. But it didn't seem to be enough.

"Tell me what to do..."

"I don't... I don't know. The pig never did anything like this... It feels so good. So... Ah, Link!" She shuddered as his fingers continued to explore. He tried to find everything he could do to please her. Eventually, remembering some of what she'd done to him, he attempted using his tongue, and though it took him a little while to find where best to apply it, he was at last able to return her thanks in kind.

It was incredibly satisfying, and more than a little exciting, to feel her fingers twist in his hair as she arched and shuddered with pleasure, calling his name. He wanted more. He'd meant only to give to her as she had given to him and then be finished, having balanced the scales. But when it was done and they lay side by side on the sandy islet he found himself speculating on the future.

Nil's thoughts seemed to have echoed his own. "What now?" she said after they'd both caught their breath.

"I don't know. I still have my quest..."

She sighed. "Yeah. Beat the pig, save the princess. I know how it goes. At least when you and she are together, you'll have a few things to try out on her now."

Link flushed. "Hey! It's not... I don't... She and I... I mean..."

Nil laughed. "You can't tell me you weren't expecting to settle down in some little happily ever after with her when this was all said and done."

"Well... I've thought about it. But things have changed."

"Have they?"

"Yes. And even before today I wasn't sure that's what I wanted. Settling down isn't really something I dream about."

"What do you dream about?"

Link shrugged. "Helping people. Finding new quests. And perhaps... perhaps eventually finding someone who could fight by my side. Someone who can match me in battle. Someone... someone like my shadow, perhaps."

Nil didn't reply right away. Link looked over at her. A parade of expressions was passing across her face. They ranged from fear to disbelief, but all of them were tinged with hope. "Do... do you mean that?"

"Yes. I don't want a princess and a palace. I just want a partner."

"I don't know if I can be one. I'm not a hero."

"You can use a sword pretty well."

"I'll have to get a new one, the old one is cursed."

"I'm sure we can find you one."

"And I don't really want to rescue idiot villagers and all that, I'm a very selfish person."

"I don't know about that. You're the one that said beating Ganondorf was more important than your life."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'll throw myself on a sword in order to take him down, you know? And you can forget about me helping to corral cuccos or anything like that."

"That's all right. I can manage the cuccos on my own." Link grinned.

Nil laughed. "I guess you probably can. All right then. I'm not making any promises, mind. But... I'll come with you."

"I don't ask for any promises. We'll just take it one day at a time." Acting on sudden impulse he kissed her again.

After a long, blissful moment that tempted Link to try and start the "thanking" all over again, she broke off the kiss and smiled at him. Then the smile widened into a grin. "Well hero, what are you waiting for?" Nil jumped to her feet and started to gather her scattered clothes.

Link got to his feet with a laugh. "Nothing, I suppose. But for somebody who was saying they didn't want to be a hero, you're sure eager to jump into the fray."

Nil finished pulling on her shirt and then shot Link a fierce grin. "I'm eager because it just occurred to me that if I help you I might be able to put a sword through that pig's smug face myself. So come on, let's get going!"

Link pulled his own shirt on, and shook his head with a smile. "Let me finish getting dressed first!" He got the feeling that he hadn't begun to understand what he'd just gotten himself into, but as Nil paused in getting dressed to kiss him again with wild exuberance, he know that it would be a lot more fun than the lonely hero's life he'd had planned.


End file.
